The Surviving Betrayed
by DeezWrites
Summary: The demigods, after winning the Second Giant War, have suffered heavy losses. Slowly, they are cast off to Tartarus one by one, due to the gods' tyrannic rule. They thrive in Tartarus, where they secretly plot to overthrow the gods and make the world a better place.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO. This applies to all chapters.**

 **(A/N) I'm still deciding between Preyna, Perlia and Pipercy.**

 _"No, Annabeth, no! We can heal you! Just let me get you out-" "No, Percy, You can't. I…I...move on… leave me. Defeat Gaia." Annabeth pulled me into a kiss. "Go"._

 _ **Percy's POV**_

My name is Percy Jackson, one of the last survivors of the giant war. Gaia had razed our camps to the ground. Camp Jupiter was quick to go. No matter how strong powerful Rome was, it couldn't stand up against the might of the earth. Few had survived. Most of our best warriors had gone. Hazel, Jason, Clarisse, Leo, Will…All my siblings that have risked their lives for my survival and the good of the world. Not my literal siblings, but I have become so emotionally attached to them… I couldn't bear to lose them. And then finally, Annabeth. She just went like, like… I was so mad I can't explain my feelings. Imagine your family. All dead. Your to-be-wife. Your brothers and sisters. Your friends. Wiped out by the One Huge Annoying Mud Faced Evil Crazy Psycho Goddess. That's probably how I felt.

My rage exploded in me. I summoned a hurricane, but this time was different. It was made of water and ice, and waaaaaaaaaay larger. Glaciers smashed into Gaia's Ugly Dirt Face, and thousands of gallons of water flooded into her. She lost her solid form, and was doomed to an eternal life of being a mud pile. I controlled the water in it and used all my power to toss it into space.

 **Later**

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

"No, Perseus Jackson, we cannot bring Annabeth back from the dead."

"Fine! Then LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to be anymore of your _pawns_ anymore! I don't want to be one of your disposable _heroes_! Why do you have to take _everything_ away from me? WHY?!"

The Olympian throne room shook. Water surged in from the doors, flooding the place. The sheer force and energy of the wave overpowered even Posiedon's control over the water.

Percy fainted. He dropped to the ground, all his power exhausted. A chattering came up between the surviving campers.

"Oooooh, crap, he is soooo screwed."

"Do you think he'll live?"

"Glub-a-blub-a-dub…"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. "Perseus Jackson shall be banished to Tartarus! This is what happens when you act in defiance to the gods!"

"You can't do that!" Piper stood up for Percy, charmspeak rolling off in waves. "He saved us all, and now you banish him?!"

"I stand with the daughter of Venus." Reyna said. "He has saved us from extinction twice, and we must not forget the sacrifices he has made."

"We lost a lot, but we haven't lost as much as Percy." Frank said. "I stand by Percy."

"The Amazons stand by him. We respect strength, and he has proven himself worthy." Hylla said.

"I will support him, and our hard won victory. Am I correct, Lady Artemis?"

"I am sorry Thalia, but order has to be kept."

Thalia fumed.

"I support my brother." Was all Nico said, disappearing into the shadows."

"Are you suggesting a rebellion?" Zeus asked.

"Uh, is there a way to say it without getting zapped?" Asked Frank.

"I know not of how you mortals think, but we must keep order. If you continue to rebel, you will all regret it."

 _ **Piper's POV**_

Are you serious? I thought to myself. One of our best heroes, and you just toss him into the worst place in the universe? Just for losing control of his powers? For goodness sake! Can't they just think from _our_ perspective for once? I sighed to myself. I would try to help him in anyway I can.

"Rachel, have you found any clues about him?" I asked for the gazillionth time.

"Small glimpses and pieces." The answer came as usual. "So what's the _piece_ this time?

Rachel smiled. "He's in tartarus, slaughtering monsters, slowly gaining power."

I sighed. Why is Life so complicated?

 **(A/N)Help me choose which pairing you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(A/N) I have put up a poll on my profile page. Vote for your pairing (I have mostly decide on Pipercy, and it will take a lot of votes for someone else to change my mid, though.) This chapter will mostly be in Reyna's POV. I'll show the perspectives of the different girls before completely deciding on a pairing.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I woke up in a dark place. The air smelled of farts and acid. Yuck. I took out my trusty bronze sword, Riptide. I was surrounded by monsters. Tartarus… I prepared to make my last stand. I cut through the monsters' lines, disintegrating them all, until it felt like a blender, dust flying all around me. But I could only last for so long. Soon I will be overwhelmed. I awaited my death, but I wouldn't go silently. A giant claw grazed my skin, the pain agonizing. My anger and pain fueled my strength, and I slaughtered them mercilessly. For every drop of my blood they shed, I will shed a hundred gallons of theirs. Well, dust. Until…

Kronos. The Lord of Time. My old nemesis. I glared at him. He charged at me. We danced to the song of swords, the music of metal. His scythe clashed against riptide, the ferocity of our strike making dents in our blades every time we parried. Eventually, I struck hard on his shoulder, incapacitating him. I took his scythe, studying it. It transformed into a watch. Time, Kronos, watch… I should've laughed, but monsters were out for my blood. Kill or be killed. Period.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

I met with the Greeks at the war council. The assembly seemed exceptionally melancholy. The campers gray faces suggested a depressing atmosphere. "We have come to talk about avenging our leader."

"Percy?"

"Yes. According to our oracle, he has been thriving in tartarus. He has defeated Kronos once more, and has purged tartarus of thousands of monsters. Apparently, even Piper has been thrown into the pit, for aiding and enemy of Olympus and inciting rebellion.

"Bullshit! The Olympians have-" Chiron clamped his hand- well, hooves, on my mouth. More like gagged.

"Be careful what you say, young hero."

I reluctantly and grudgingly complied.

Suddenly, Rachel fell off her chair.

"She's about to give a prophecy!"

 _Six shall be cast into the pit of despair_

 _All have been broken beyond repair_

 _To rise and rebel and to defeat the unjust_

 _The need for reform is a must._

"Well…"

Chiron replied "Six shall be cast into the pit of despair. The pit… tartarus. Percy and Piper are two. The other four are undetermined."

"All have been broken beyond repair. Emotionally, or physically?"

"To rise and rebel… Oh, that's not good."

"The last sentence is self explanatory."

"So, Chiron, what do we do?"

"We must keep this secret…"

"Sooner or later, the gods will know of this. We must prepare for war."

 **Timeskip- 3 days**

The camps are preparing for war. The mood was grim, and the skies have been dark. Our council has tried to keep the prophecy a secret. Six shall be cast into the pit of despair… two down four to go. Would I be next? For "inciting rebellion?" A sudden revelation hit me. This was the start of the second revolutionary war. We are struggling to free ourselves from tyranny, just like the war centuries ago. We are America. The gods are Britain. We want independence. We needed to end their tyrannical rule. The thought made me sick. How many people died in the revolutionary war? How man people will have to die again? We didn't even recover from the Giant War yet; we only had a week! How were we going to do this? Well, if we could just save Percy…

 **(A/N) So, what do you think so far? Remember to vote for your pairing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(A/N) Nothing much.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

"Piper? What are you doing here?"

"Got banished for 'aiding an enemy of Olympus'. No biggie."

"Huh. So the _[CENSORED]_ Olympian gods have to banish _everything_ that's got to do with me."

"Yeah…"

"Watch out!"

A rock flew over Piper's head. I took out Kronos' scythe, and hacked away at the incoming earthborn. I hate the Olympian gods now. They just _had_ to banish Piper too… All my friends… would they be next? I slashed furiously at a particularly ugly, huge (and smelly) earthborn. I envisioned the scythe as a sword. It worked. Did I seriously need another sword? Yes I did. I twirled and decapitated the earthborn, and one by one they fell like rocks **(A/N: hahahahaha…)**.

Piper could only stare in amazement, her jaw slack in surprise.

I decided to call my new weapon Timereaper.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

Woah. I watched as Percy took on an entire army of Cyclopes and earthborn single handedly. Guy was like a one-man-army. Correction: he _was_ a one-man-army. He was no longer the cute, scrawny boy I met at camp. He was now a seasoned veteran, a loss-hardened warrior. His aura radiated power. Wait… where did _cute_ come from…?

"Percy…that…that was…-" I struggled to find the right words.

"Blah blah blah, that was so amazing, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera" he yawned. I was surprised at how nonchalant he was. There he stood, standing in a pile of monster dust, holding a sword, and yawning after having slaughtered a bunch of monsters.

He did it like it was a daily thing. Well, we were in tartarus, so it probably _was_ a daily thing…

"So, where are we going to get food?"

"This way."

I followed him into the darkness, stopping at a shrine of Hermes. He got food, a serving of beef brisket, a pizza and a packet of m&ms. He shared with me too. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the moment.

 _ **Artemis's POV (Surprise!This story won't be a Pertemis , though.)**_

Thalia has been depressed lately. Ever since Percy's banishment, she's been acting that way. She hides in her own tent more, and takes longer and longer to come back from each hunting trip, sometimes disappearing for a whole week. I couldn't blame her. Percy was like a brother to her. To rub it in, we even banished Piper and Reyna for aiding Percy. A voice nagged me in my head, making me wonder if this was the right thing to do.

"Thalia?"

"Yes, _my lady_?" She said it with contempt, like it was an insult instead of a title.

"Where have you been for the past week?"

"Hunting." Came her simple reply. I could sense her lying. But I didn't want to push her too much, so I let it drop.

"Arty." Came a voice from behind. "Apollo"

"We have evidence to suggest that well, Thalia…"

The murderous glare in my eyes suggested that he shut up and tell me later. He ignored me, being the annoying little brother he is.

"Thalia is suspected of aiding the banished criminal Perseus Jackson."

"Are you sure? Is the information real?"

"God of truth, remember?"

So _that's_ why Thalia disappeared. I was determined to get the truth out of her, even if it meant losing my best lieutenant.

 **(A/N) DONE! Another chapter. Yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(A/N) Wow, why do you guys want Percabeth so much? I can add some flashbacks in the future, but I can't justify bringing her back to life. Sorry.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

"Sat _what?!_ "

"Yes, I was banished to tartarus for 'inciting rebellion'"

"Rebellion?"

"Yes, Jackson."

This was _not_ good. If a rebellion happened, then more people would die. We hadn't even recovered from the Giant war yet! Well, duh. But it made sense. The gods had gone too far. They had banished to of my remaining friends, and according Reyna, the prophecy suggested that three more people would be banished. Enough of that. What about some thing less depressing, like… I don't know, FOOD!

Of course monsters wouldn't let me have my food in peace. I groaned. I didn't want to fight on an empty stomach. But I had no choice. I raised Riptide and Timereaper and mercilessly massacred them. Hellhound? No problem. Sidestep, stab. Earthborn? Kick, dodge, jab, decapitate. Dracaena? Charge n' slice. How much more can tartarus manage?

I kicked the last monster- the Minotaur- in the face. I impaled him with his own horns and turned him into monster mush. GG, my friend.

"So, who's in for lunch?"

 _ **Reyna's POV**_

As Percy brutalized the monsters, I watched in amazement. His swordfighting improved a LOT more. He was the perfect warrior- Strong, agile and experienced. And of course he wanted his lunch. Typical Jackson.

"Sure…"

What (Possibly) amazed me more was his appetite. How on earth/tartarus could he stuff so much food in his stomach? I glanced at Piper. She shrugged and continued to watch him eat, eating her own portion while she was at it. I stared down and started eating my own food. I was so hungry after being through so much.

"So… Percy…" I said an hour later, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Mmmmph-mph-mmm?" He said, not looking up his food.

"Never mind."

I scolded myself in my head. What was that for?

 _ **Piper's POV**_

 __I watched as the handsome boy with his tousled hair and sea green eyes guzzled down his food. He was sort of… cute when he did that… _stop it Piper!_ I quickly scarfed down my own portion of food. If Reyna was right… then nobody would be safe. After the six are banished to here, there will be a rebellion. What should we do? I contemplated my options, but this came to only one- GET THE HADES OUT OF TARTARUS. That had to be obvious. A certain boy interrupted my thoughts.

"What should we do after? Anything useful for a great escape?"

My heart did jumping jacks. "No." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Have you got a plan?"

"Kind of…"

How the heck are we going to get out?

 _ **Nico's POV**_

The tyranny has gone too far. The Olympians have thrown away our best warriors. What can I do to help my friends? I didn't know. I tried to organize the demigods' army as best as I could. Until I saw the note in the campfire. 

_Organize the Half-Blood army. Bring the camp to Juneau, Alaska. There we will build our new camp, away from the gods. Then we can bring them down._

 _-Percy_

Alaska?! The land beyond the gods? That's CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! But what did I expect to Percy? I decided to honor his decision.

"Demigods! Percy Jackson has sent us a note from tartarus! He has decreed that we will go and move our camp to Alaska, the land beyond the gods!"

A murmuring went up between the crowd. They must've thought I was lying.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself."

After a bit of passing around the note, everyone was convinced.

"Let us begin our journey now."

 **(A/N)What do you think so far? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(A/N) Nothing much.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Thalia, Nico and Frank have been banished too? Then who'll lead the camps afterward?

"I have told Malcolm and Chiron to continue the journey to Alaska. Don't worry, Percy."

"Uh, yeah. I kinda hoped I could visit my grandma's house, but as you see, I got banished too…"

Thalia didn't answer. Instead, she crackled with electricity and tasered random things.

"Guys, this has gone too far." I said. "We have to find a way to get out of here, and fast."

"Agreed."

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"So, Where shall we start?" I asked. A sudden idea hit me. "Come with me."

We rushed to the River Cocytus, where I and Annabeth dropped. I used my water powers to locate Annabeth's backpack. How? I reached my senses into the river, searching for an empty spot that felt unnatural. I felt a lump and willed the water under it to push the bag up. It was the backpack. Inside I found Daedalus's laptop and a bunch of survival equipment. I was only interested in the laptop. I rummaged through the data in it. Luckily Annabeth had given me the passcode before, so I could use it in times of need.

For once I was grateful for those research projects my teachers made me do. I could find documents quickly and efficiently. Tartarus, maps, escape…

I finally got lucky and found a map of Tartarus. I paired it with a GPS n the computer and found our position in relation to Juneau, Alaska. So we were standing right under Alaska? All the time and we didn't know it? I cried out in joy. We could finally leave this wretched place and meet our comrades and siblings! But first…

I reached out into the river and picked up Annabeth's knife. I decided to keep this as a reminder of her.

"Can't let go of her?" Pipers voice resonated in the silent abyss, echoing off invisible walls.

"I don't know…" I broke down into sobs as I thought about Annabeth. However the more I thought about this the more it seemed weird. Annabeth had died from a spear to the chest. She was a battle hardened warrior. There was no way she would've died from a single spear. Second of all, the angle of the spear was pointed upwards, and penetrated deeply through her chest, into the ground. That meant the spear was thrown with superhuman strength. An owl… and owl was seen in the background. Athena…

I started to put two and two together. Athena had never approved off us being together, but my dad was Poseidon. She couldn't kill me. So she slew her own daughter for her stubbornness to be with me. I struggled to keep my fury under check. Piper fainted, probably because my anger was overloading her senses.

"Piper, you okay?"

"I'm…fine." She said stuttered.

"Don't rush yourself."

"Huh." She said, half laughing.

"Well we gotta get outta here."

"Okay…"

 _ **Piper's POV**_

Ouch. He started getting so angry that I almost fainted. He still can't let go of Annabeth. At least we can get out now…

I noticed something though. I felt that he had a faint trace of love in his heart. It was so faint I couldn't discern properly.

Back to proper things. How were we ever going back to the surface? That was difficult.

"So, how are we going to…"

The earth rumbled around us.

"I'm not called the son of the Earthshaker for no reason."

"Oh."

A passage opened above us. Percy lifted up in a geyser of water. My eyes slowly adjusted to the Alaskan sunlight. I saw Percy and the others crowded around me. Percy reached his hand out. I took it and he raised me back up. When I wouldn't let go, he stared at me blankly and tried to let go, but I persisted and in the end, he took my hand.

My heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour. He was holding my hand, OMG… those usually girly thoughts when your crush was holding your hand.

Wow, a child of Aphrodite who couldn't control her emotions. Such wow.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Soon, we would reach the new camp. I was tracking the amount of magical energy, and we would reach our siblings. When we arrive, we were…in the middle of a battlefield.

 **(A/N) Whew, the great escape! Well, please read on and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **(A/N)Happy late Halloween guys! Have some internet candy #(/\/\\)#**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Of course we had to be in the middle of fight. An Olympian versus the camp, apparently. Who was it? I couldn't see through the explosions of Celestial bronze rocket launchers. In these days, we had _really_ modernized Camp. Guns, rocket launchers, grenades… et cetera. But we decided to keep the old weapons. Melee weapons would stay the same, and we still used bows. These new weapons were too resource-intensive.

So, back to the Olympian. It was Hermes. Huh. The messenger god. What message would he be sending? I ordered for the Archers to stop. Their eyes widened at my arrival. I put my swords to Hermes throat. "What message do you have for us?" I asked in a threatening tone.

He gulped. "I…I… have…uh…come to…to…say…"

"Cut the crap, Hermes. Just tell us the message."

"Zeussayshewillcrushtherebellionandzapyouifyouhavethenervetoattackgoodbye!" Said Hermes, clearly terrified, and streaked off as fast as he had come.

I laughed at the terrified god and approached camp. I showed them Riptide and they welcomed me in.

"Percy, we have been under attack by the Olympian forces for the year you were banished." Reported Malcolm.

"So, what are we going to do, huh? Sit here and wait? Wait for the Olympians to overwhelm us? Wait for our deaths? Heck no! We'll get a battle plan to crush Olympus, mark my words! We'll force the Olympians to be better rulers, overthrow them if we have to! We'll send every single damn bit of tyranny to freaking Tartarus!"

By now, the entire camp was gathered just to hear my words. A few applauded. Some stared in disbelief in my return. But most of them just stood there gaping.

"What are you waiting for?! Get to work demigods!"

They all hustled off. The councilors came over.

"Where have you been?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"Those Olympians are going to get my spear in their face!"

"Calm down, guys. We'll need a plan before we're going to take over Olympus. For now… let's just see what we have."

 _ **Hermes' POV**_

Since Percy had come back from Tartarus, his aura had grown so strong, it could rival his father's. And he was pissed. Real pissed. At us. Not to mention his friends too. They attack every Olympian they see. I didn't do anything to _them!_ I would be laughed at for eons.

"Father." I reported.

"What news of the rebels have you?"

"They have guns and rocket launchers. Also, Perseus Jackson and his band of demigods has returned!"

The council was an uproar.

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"Preposterous!"

"But I have seen it with my own eyes. He has grown more powerful, dad. His power…" I shuddered at the thought. "…Could be as great as yours."

The council got even louder than before. Zeus started to get extremely paranoid, since he couldn't bear the thought of someone being as powerful as him.

"THIS IS IT!" He thundered. "THESE PESKY LITTLE DEMIGODS HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Everyone flinched at his loud voice.

"Ummm… are you sure it's a good idea? We don't even have an army…"

"Ahhh, but I am sure my son Hephaestus will gladly make some automatons for us?" He stared pointedly at Hephaestus.

"Yes." Wall all he said and flashed away.

"And Ares will get some of his dead warriors to help?"

"Yes father!" He said eagerly, hungry for more bloodshed.

"I will personally meet Tartarus and borrow some of his… forces."

Sudddenly, Percy appeared in an IM, surprising us all.

"So… Olympians." He said in a cold tone. "I believe that you are preparing for war?"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PUNY DEMIGOD!"

"I believe this is all of our business, Zeus. Will you risk the resources, your power, your pride, your strength, your children and possibly your very lives?"

"YOU INSOLENT DEMIGOD!" The rest of the Olympians used their remaining strength to restrain Zeus from destroying the throne room.

"You need some anger management lessons, _Uncle_. This may as well be your last chance for peace without conflict."

"NEVER!" He disconnected the IM in a fit of rage.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

"Fine!" I admitted to myself. I had feelings for Percy. But I wasn't ready to confess my love to him yet. I still had lingering feelings for Jason. But we needed to move on. Stop looking at the past. Treasure the present. Treasure Percy. I wasn't sure if _he_ had feelings for me yet.

Knock knock. "Come in." I said to whoever was at the door. Percy. Of course it was Percy.

"What do you need, Percy?" I asked, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"To discuss your role as a diplomat in this war."

My heart sank. "Okay."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to… I mean… It's kinda clear they don't want peace."

"No, it's fine! Well, only if you're there to protect me. I don't want to be zapped by some mad Olympian."

"That will be fine."

 **(A/N) Probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. The longer the better! Read on and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **(A/N) I guess you all weren't expecting a chapter today, huh. I had some problems and couldn't update during the weekend. Please don't kill me. Please.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Our forces were not enough to even _attempt_ to storm Olympus. If we were outnumbered, we would have to train them to be more elite. I sighed.

"Okay, guys. You did well today. Let's take a break from all this training. Chiron, may I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Can I organize a war council meeting today, in one hour?"

"Okay. Perseus, even if you don't know, you are already the unofficial leader of the camp. We will follow your orders, Percy."

I was not expecting that. Was I really that great? I have never thought of myself that way. Was I truly so high in their minds, that I could take control of the camp? No waaay…"

 **One Hour Later…**

I missed having Annabeth, our strategic analyst at this war council. Malcolm wasn't half as smart as her…

"Prissy? How are we gonna beat Mr. High and Mighty up there? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh. So, we'll train. Train and train again. Our forces are completely outnumbered, and we'll have to be more elite than them. Thin out their ranks. Slaughter them."

"But we don't have much time…" said Malcolm. Ahhh, darnit. Half as smart as Annabeth was still pretty smart."

"Do you have a better idea?" Silence. Malcolm's face turned red and he shrunk back into his spot.

"While we are training, Piper and I will make negotiations with the Oympians, however, so far we are having no luck."

"Is there still space for negotiations? Do you seriously think it will still work? Why would you go on such a hazardous endeavor, Percy?" Reyna asked.

"I will not miss any chance to prevent bloodshed."

"Is there even still a chance?"

"I don't know."

"Then why-"

"Because I won't risk you're lives! I can't bear to let any single one of you go! All of you, yes, all and every single one of you, are my precious friends and comrades! Even if I would have to go through Tartarus or slay a Titan to save you I would do it! Can't you guys all under-freaking-stand?!"

And that's when the Olympian Army decided to attack.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

Wow. The way he handled the council was like…just… wow. I struggled at my lack of words, and only one came to mind- amazing. And the Olympians decided to rudely interrupt the council.

Percy stared at me seriously and said "Piper, you need to come with me. Now."

My heart rate slowly increased. "Sure."

We advanced across the battlefield. He sliced through the automatons with Timereaper. No doubt who made that.

"Hephaestus! What do you want? Can't you just leave us alone?" Percy shouted out.

His beard smoldered. "Well, we…uh gotta keep order, so…sorry."

"Well, we demand to see Zeus. If you don't comply, then… I'm sorry too." He said, putting his sword against his throat."

The fire god gulped, cross-eyed. "Is that…is that granddad's scythe?"

Percy smiled devilishly. "Yes. Yes It is. Now we demand audience with Zeus. But first, you're going to disable your automatons. We'll still eventually overcome them." I could tell he was fibbing about the last part. But Hephaestus was probably too nervous to care. All the automatons were deactivated instantly. I was still confused about a major point. How and why could he just push Hephaestus around? Couldn't he just zap him?

Oh. Alaska. Weapon. I facepalmed at my own stupidity. Besides that, Percy now had Hephaestus trapped in a golden net, not unlike the one that Zeus was trapped in once.

We were instantly teleported to Olympus. The look on Zeus's face was priceless. Now I knew it was my time to shine.

"Zeus, we have now kept your son hostage. We urge you to end this conflict to a peaceful resolution."

"And why should we listen to you? Insolent demigods. You think you can push us around? In your mortal terms, WE DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Hey, don't forget about me! Percy gave his best annoying winning smile, prodding Hephaestus with his sword. The Olympian's eyes widened when they saw the weapon.

Zeus pulled out his master bolt right off the bat and threw it like a javelin at me. Percy, the annoying, caring person he was, jumped right in front of me and tanked the master bolt, flying across the throne room and out of the door. I, myself barely escaped, using my charmspeak to buy me some time. I called for aid in the form of Tempest, which Jason left to me before his death, and ran back to camp. Percy's pulse was still slightly active, while he was still breathing, albeit unconscious and covered in ash and soot. Good. He was alive. When we returned to camp, everyone crowded around him, all the sadder and more determined. The Apollo cabin immediately came in and took him away.

 **1 week later, outside the Apollo cabin...**

I paced outside the room for the I-don't-know-whatth time. Oh Percy… what have I done? I was scared about the uncertainty of his condition…

 **(A/N) A very blatant cliffhanger at the end. Please read on and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **(A/N) It's Veterans Day today. May we remember the brave soldiers who have bravely defended our country.**

 _ **Piper's POV**_

"You can come in now. He's in a comatose state, but in no danger of immediate death. However, he will have to wake up on his own accord"

As I walked to his bed I stared at him as he slept peacefully. In his slumber he did not look like the Percy Jackson that slew Titans and saved the world twice- He looked like a regular teenager. I grabbed his hand, knowing that he wouldn't know of this.

"Percy, you know how long I wanted to hold this hand?"

No reply.

"Ever since I caught Jason hanging out in a bar with his _other_ girlfriends. I knew in my heart that Jason still loved me, and I still loved him, but I couldn't trust him anymore."

 **Flashback-1 year ago, in Las Vegas**

 _"Hey Pipes, I'mma go out for a walk ok?"_

 _"Sure, Jace."_

 _Something was afoot here. He didn't usually go out for walks this late. I decided to follow him. I stealthily got out of bed, changed my clothes and went out onto the streets. I followed Jason around and finally saw him going into a bar. He started chatting with a girl after drinking a lot of beer and they started making out. I was filled with shock at the scene. "He's probably drunk." I said to myself. There's no way Jason could've been doing this to me._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed up to Jason and yelled at him._

 _"What is the meaning of this?!" I asked._

 _"Pipes, we're breaking up. This isn't what you think it is."_

 _"I don't care! You've been dating her behind my back and I didn't know all the time? You unfaithful, ungrateful, untrustworthy son of Zeus! This is IT! We're through Jason!"_

 _After that, things calmed down a bit. I know he still loved me, but I wanted a relationship with no strings attached and a faithful partner. I couldn't trust Jason anymore, that was for sure._

 **End of Flashback**

"You're different Percy." I said sobbing. "You're the only one I can trust now." "I have to admit, I love you Percy. You're loyal, you're reliable, you're strong, kind and lots more." I cried even more, tears gushing out of my eyes as I spilled out my heart's confessions.

His sea green eyes fluttered open, and met my own. I was surprised as to how quickly he woke up.

"'Piper?"

"Percy?"

He pulled me into a warm embrace, his salty lips touching mine.

"I heard it all Piper. I heard it all."

"You were awake all the time?"

"Yup." He said, that annoying, yet endearing grin plastered on his face.

His expression turned more serious. "Piper, you're also the only one I can trust. Ever since Annabeth died…I…I couldn't love or trust anyone again, for fear that people would suffer her fate or stab me in the back. But you, Piper, taught me how to love and trust again."

Wow. That was so cheesy. But I was too absorbed in the moment to care.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

After my moment with Piper I immediately checked on out progress. I needed Piper to explain what happened in the throne room. Due to the automaton attack, Camp now had more bronze than we knew what to do with. I supervised the training progress, which was temporarily commandeered by Reyna. They didn't slack. Good. Nothing to worry about.

I decided to IM the Olympians. "O, Iris, please accept my offering." I said.

"Sorry. Iris Messaging does not include the area Alaska. Other than that, you are on our blacklist-"

Everything turned clear and we had a clear view up Zeus's nose.

"You insolent demigods! You have no hope of us surrendering. You are badly outnumbered. You shall all be smitten should you dare cross the border off Alaska. This is a declaration of war!"

 **Timeskip-1 week**

"Have you heard? The Olympians are offering the unclaimed demigods partial immortality if they fight for Olympus!" Rumors like that were speeding across camp like wildfire. Apparently the Olympians were giving incentive for traitors. I decided to step up and take control of the chaos that ensued.

"Demigods, comrades, friends and family! Today we struggle with the conflicting morals of freedom and the greed for power and longevity! For one's own desires, would you turn your backs against you friends, family, siblings, comrades and yourself? I think not! From now on, we are one, claimed or unclaimed, and shall not succumb to the temptations of power and immortality!"

A resounding applause echoed through the dining pavilion.

After that, Nico approached me.

"Hey, congrats with Piper, Perce!"

I was taken aback at that statement. "How do you know already?"

"Oh, the Apollo camper right outside the window saw it all and-"

"SHUT UP NICO!" I shouted, my face as red as a tomato.

He sprinted away, with me hot on his heels.

 **(A/N) Yay, another chapter done! Pipercy achieved (already)! Y'all can review more, honestly. I live for you're your reviews. Read on and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **(A/N) Happy late thanksgiving, guys. Computer problems for the past few days.**

 _Percy's POV_

We had two choices- cover up our scent with some potions and storm Olympus, or pick off stray Olympians and destroy them slowly. We would go for the latter, though it would take an indefinite amount of time.

If we did not go on the offensive soon, we would be forced to be on the defensive. But we were in no shape to attack, and we were (obviously) outnumbered. We had no choice but to defend, and completely obliterate the opposing forces, which would usually be headed by a god/ goddess.

As if on cue the opposing Olympian army approached. This time, it was an army of warrior skeletons, headed by Ares.

* * *

We waited the opposition to enter the killzone. As soon as the last of the enemy forces crossed into the killzone, we detonated landmines and I caused a massive flood, destroying most of the army in a matter of seconds. Ares, no, he was Mars, wasted no time in launching a counterattack at us, and we shot at him with celestial bronze gatling guns. Mars, seeing as this was a lost cause, attempted to flee.

"Going somewhere?"

"Get outta the way, punk, before I crush you into a pulp."

"Try me."

He changed his gun into a double-edged blade, and charged at me with a blood-curdling battle cry. I met his blade with Timereaper in a shower of sparks, and cut his weapon in half. He simply dual-wielded two swords. We exchanged blows, until I finally broke his leg with a resounding CRACK. With us both equally matched in melee combat, he resorted to using environmental damage and unorthodox (and dishonorable) tactics. Very unlike him. He must've been desperate.

He hit between my legs and I doubled over, not expecting him to stoop so low and use such dirty tactics. He hobbled over and raised his sword(s) over my head, ready to decapitate me, executioner-style. I vomited and rose back up, dizzy, and punched him in the face. He was not expecting that.

"Alright, Timereaper. It's time to live up to your name."

And it did. It reaped through the fabric of time, altering it in my favor, messing with the fundamental variable of physics and rendering all forms of movement against me useless, while I gained speed and manipulated science at my will. I cut a nasty gash in Mars' chest and he screamed in pain awkwardly due to failure of science.

"Surrender?"

"Never."

I cut many more wounds and beat him up until he did. I sent him across the border with a swift kick to the behind and a message for him to send to Zeus.

 _Piper's POV_

I watched in horror and amazement from the sentries as Percy, my normally funny and endearing boyfriend become a monster on the battlefield, critically hurting Mars with Timereaper, which was known to cause EXTREME pain and separate soul from body. Had he not been a god, he would've died long ago. And another thing- Percy could control time?! But made sense. Gods' powers were connected to their symbols of power, and if Percy possessed the symbol of power of Kronos- it meant that he had some degree of control over time.

I slapped Percy in the face when he got back. WHAT! SLAP! WERE! SLAP! YOU! SLAP! THINKING! SLAP! FIGHTING! SLAP! AN! SLAP! OLYMPIAN! SLAP! BY! SLAP! YOURSELF?! YOU COULD'VE DIED! SLAP!

He stared at me sheepishly. "I suppose scare tactics are in order?"

"Fine. But don't risk your life like that EVER AGAIN!

"No thank you Pipes."

I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Were you hurt?"

His pants were soaked red. I resisted the urge to laugh. It just looked so… never mind. So instead, I winced. It _did_ look painful.

"Oh God."

He rushed into the bathroom vomiting. He promptly fainted onto the ground.

* * *

"I'm fine, Beauty Queen. If you're going to blame someone, blame Ares/ Mars. I wasn't expecting him to stoop so low."

"You're lucky it isn't too serious. It could've been worse!"

"Yikes."

I laughed. "Take care, Seaweed Brain!"

"Same."

 **Later that night…**

 _Percy's POV_

I tried to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. I decided to go out for a walk. I saw Triton outside the walls, under a flag of truce. I went outside to greet my brother.

"Triton."

"Percy."

"What exactly do you want, brother."

"To join your cause."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because Zeus is a huge jerk that treats me like dirt. He thinks nothing of me and dad. I don't even know why Dad isn't helping you. I convinced him to stand down and let me do this, though."

"Do you swear on the River Styx that you will be loyal to our cause, and will help us in our assault against Olympus?"

"Yes."

 **(A/N) Oooh, so Percy gets some allies now. What do you think will happen next? Read on and review!**

 **List of Percy's weapons and their powers-**

 **Riptide- Standard celestial bronze sword, will mostly be used in spars, fights not requiring too much firepower and as a sidearm.**

 **Timereaper- Another standard sword, cuts through anything. Can sever the soul from the body if mortal, severely hurts immortals. Can change into scythe at Percy's will, used in most cases.**

 **Annabeth's dagger- Will also be used as a sidearm, or (Possible) stealth missions. Infused with the power of the Cocytus, after being soaked in it for so long. Causes misery to whichever poor soul was hurt by it, depending on the severity of the wound.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **(A/N) Happy early Christmas, guys! Enjoy a chapter of** _ **The Surviving Betrayed!**_

 _ **Athena's POV**_

 __Ares came limping into the throne room, bloody and bruised.

"What happened?"

"That Jackson punk…Never…Forgive…" He wheezed.

"Jackson did this to you?"

He nodded weakly. He certainly was out of the game now.

"Father, are you sure you do not want to stop fighting?"

His face was frozen in shock and absolute horror. He was mortified at what Perseus had done with his son. "G-go negotiate a-a p-peace t-treaty with P-perseus J-Jackson…"

"I may not be the best candidate at…"

"JUST DO IT!" He roared.

 _I will so regret this._ I thought to myself as I teleported myself to the border.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 __I was fascinated by the intricate designs on the new set of armor I obtained by defeating Mars. I thought it would be crude, but apparently Mars had better taste than Ares. The armor would change itself to suit my needs. I usually wore it around camp as a bulletproof vest, since it wouldn't be too bulky and inconvenient.

A conch horn blew, signaling an incoming invasion. Wait… Athena under a flag of truce?! You must be kidding me. After all she did to Annabeth, she expecte me to forgive and forget?! No waaaaaaaay.

I went out the gates and strode to meet her, with Piper by my side. If we are going to negotiating a peace treaty, then we might as well bring her.

"Ah, Jackson…"

"Present and speaking. Now tell me- _What the heck do you want ?!_ "

"Simply a stop to the war-

"My terms are simple- allow a demigod party with a power to overrule an Olympian council decision concerning demigod affairs- and your life."

"You ask too much, Jackson."

"Says the being who killed her own daughter." I drew Annabeth's knife and looked at her reaction. Is that true, _wisdom goddess?_ "

 _ **Athena's POV**_

Annabeth's blade was drawn in front of me, reminding myself of the horrible decision I made, just to shut Poseidon up about how Percy should be married to my daughter. "You don't understand-

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! ANNABETH DIED, AND YOU KILLED HER! JUST TO DISSAPPROVE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

The dagger slid across my chest, drawing blood. Instantly, the misery I felt was amplified a thousand times, to massive proportions and the cocytus-infused dagger's affects effected me. Percy stood over me with an apathetic expression, noting the effects of the dagger.

I summoned Aegis in an attempt to deter him, but he somehow managed to resist the effect. How?

"Surprised?"

I stood up in a fighting stance, with my spear in hand, prepared to fight.

"Right behind you." A stab came from my back, and the misery was once again fresh in my mind. Having my symbols of power alleviated the consequences somewhat, but it wasn't enough.

"This-" He cut a thin line across me arm. "Was less-" Another stab. "Than what-" He hit my shoulder. "I felt-" A kick from behind. "When-" The cold metal, now stained red, was pressed against my neck. "Annabeth died!" The metal was slowly drawn across my neck, ichor spilling onto the ichor stained ground below.

I was too weak and miserable to do anything. I would die as a sobbing corpse on the ground.

The last thing I saw was Percy towering over me, a sadistic grin on his face.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 __Vengeance had been wrought. I looked over her body, knife raised in my hand, ready to deliver the final blow that would send her to the pit, experiencing what I experienced, suffering what I suffered, striped of her godly powers, reforming. My hand went down, aimed to impale her heart. Suddenly, a knife came out of nowhere, parrying my strike. I turned and saw my girlfriend, dagger drawn, ready to defend the goddess sprawled on the floor.

"Enough is enough Percy. There's no need for this."

"She killed Annabeth! She deserves-

"She's got enough!"

"Why won't you let me get my revenge!?"

"You already got it! What's happened to you, Percy?"

My blade clattered to the ground. This was unlike me. What had happened to me? I dropped to my knees, a splitting headache cracking my skull open. My memories in Pit flashed through me, the fear and pain fresh in my mind. I couldn't think- the horrors of the pit were catching up to me. I could vaguely feel the earth quaking around me, geysers erupting.

Then it all stopped. The lights of the world turned off.

 **(A/N) Oooh, a nice little cliffhanger at the end. Please Read on and Review! Hope you are enjoying The Surviving Betrayed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **(A/N) It's almost Christmas! (Maybe this could mean more frequent updates?)\**

 **Thank you, TheFallenAce15, for helping me with the line break tool.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I woke up in a body of water, fighting with…myself?! No, this wasn't me. This duplicate of me had eyes of venom, with irises dark as the night. His orbs bore into me, n not unlike the way zombies would gape at their victims. He was slender and starved, bloody and bruised.

"Finally. You have a chance to meet me." He rasped.

"Okay. That's just plain creepy. And can't you just…you know, turn into a different form or something?"

"You do not understand. I _am_ you."

"Uh, last I checked, I was me."

A jagged breathing sound came out of his throat. Then I realized he was laughing.

"I am like you, in the way Zeus is Jupiter, in the way Poseidon is Neptune, in the way-

"I get the idea. So you are an aspect of me?"

"You could say that, but no. More like the negative effects of you being in the Pit."

Well, that explained the appearance.

"How does that work?"

"While you were in the Pit, you need a mechanism to help you survive. And how do you survive in Tartarus? Kill or be killed. Torture those who cause you pain. An head for an eye. When you came back to the face of the earth…Let's just say I wasn't needed."

"But you're here."

"Oh, I was always here. Giving you a nudge here and there, when your negative emotions are extreme. Like Athena, for instance. It was I who took control, who gave pain to the one who caused you misery."

He seemed kinda proud torturing a goddess.

"That's sick."

"Yes I sick indeed. Sick of this happy wonderland of earth! Can't we just go back to Tartarus?"

"Woah, so now it's _we_?! You're going back to the Pit alone. I'm not coming with you."

"Too bad. We are one."

Darnit. So I can't get rid of this guy. Well, that sucks. I didn't want to live with a sadistic, crazy person who wanted to live in Tartarus. That could drive a person insane.

Well, I had to think of a solution. The solution…eh, I was too lazy to think. I'll go ask Chiron.

….

"Chiron!"

"Yes, m'boy?"

"I had a (what would you call that? A dream? A vision? A mental disorder?) vision of an alter aspect of myself."

He did not seem surprised.

"For a demigod as powerful as you, you have the power to unconsciously create an alter aspect to adapt to your new surroundings. Charles Darwin, a famous scientist, figured this out, but not quite. Survival of the fittest, is it not? Even the supernatural are subject to this."

I was shocked at this revelation.

"Solution?"

"Deal with it."

"UGH!"

 **(A/N) UGH! You can all review more! JK I love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) My deepest apologies for not updating for a whole year. My computer broke, and I my new one doesn't have Microsoft Word on it. I** _ **finally**_ **figured out how to use Google Docs to upload FanFiction, and here it is!**

 _ **Percy' POV**_

I had to find a way to harness this alter aspect. I couldn't just rage every single time I felt depressed. I was a son of Poseidon, for goodness sake. Me blacking out could mean the destruction of our only refuge. And I couldn't let that happen to the place I swore to protect.

"Percy?" said a voice behind me? The owner of the voice was Piper. I hadn't told her about this yet. She must've been concerned.

"Well, Pipes, I haven't told you about this yet, but…"

"Yes?"

"I might have developed an alter aspect."

Piper looked somewhat shocked. "For real?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think my charmspeak will work? I mean, it worked on the eidolons."

"I don't think so. I might have unconsciously fused with my alter aspect, and so it's impossible to charm _him_ without charming me."

Piper deflated a bit. "I'll go check on the others, to see if they have similar problems."

"Okay."

* * *

We must go on the offensive now. After defeating one god and one godess, our morale is high. A major scale offensive would be politically and strategically effective. But without a plan, any offensive would fail. Unfortunately, without Annabeth, our amazing strategist, we didn't have one. I missed her smarts.

I approached the Frank. He was one of the best battle strategists, second only to Annabeth. The Athena cabin was clever too, but they were better at the "Trivia and Information" type genius, and Frank exceeded them at battle strategy, by far.

I found him on the sparring grounds. "Frank!"

"Yeah?"

"Follow me, I have something to discuss with you."

"Uh, sure."

"First off. Do you think it's a good time to launch an offensive on Olympus?"

"Yes. Our morale is high, and we've been itching for a fight since the beginning of this."

"Okay. Next, can you help us plan the offensive?"

"I knew we would have to eventually do that. I planned this out a month ago."

Wow. Frank _was_ a genius. "So, plan?"

"We need reinforcements first. I'm quite sure some Olympian gods are unhappy with Zeus' rule, and will aid us in our assault."

"Olympian gods such as?"

"Vulcan, for example. He, although was not directly harmed by Jupiter, he still knows that Jupiter was terrified at his appearance. He was never fully accepted by Jupiter as his son. On top of that, Pluto has also been very vocal about his displeasure for Jupiter, being unwelcome on Olympus because of him. You see, we must harness Jupiter's tyranny and mistakes against him. This is the only way we will be able to turn the tide."

"Wow."

"Oh, and that's just phase one. Phase two would mean launching the actual offensive. The big catch here is that we'll need to mask our location from the gods, before we can attack anything."

I had an idea how to do that, but I wasn't quite sure. Maybe I'll get back to Frank later.

"Let's just launch Phase one first."

"Agreed."

 _ **Piper's POV**_

It appears Percy is the only one with such a problem. Maybe it was the fact that he had been in Tartarus _twice_ , more than the rest of us.

Percy joined me by the cool, Alaskan lake we had built our camp on.

"Percy?"

"Piper, I think it's almost time to attack Olympus. But before that, I'll need you for phase one of Frank's plan"

"I'd be glad to help."

"We have to persuade some gods to join our side. According to Frank, they have an underlying resentment against Zeus, and influencing them is what you excel at."

This wouldn't be too hard. Half the job was done for me. All I had to do was bring up one of the various sensitive hotspots of the Olympians' millenia long history.

"No biggie."

"Are you sure Pipes? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. It's probably not going to be hard."

"Well, then let me put the faith of this camp into the words of my gorgeous GF."

"Seriously, Perce, trust me."

"Just kidding."

"Hey, do I get a kiss before this?" I asked, quoting what Percy said constantly.

"''Course, Beauty Queen."

We kissed passionately, under the sunset, denoting our eternal love for each other.

 _ **Zeus' POV**_

"Those demigods had their chance at peace. They blew it. How foolish of them! They had been asking for peace, and they rejected our offer! I never understand how they think, first refusing partial immortality, then refusing peace!"

"I believe it was bad planning on your part, father." Mars said. When Ares was Marss, he was much better at being rational and much less violent. Especially when he was crippled. He could also substitute Athena, who was literally between living and dead."

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that Minerva had murdered her own daughter, Annabeth. As the sea spawn's former lover, whom he had sworn to avenge, she would not have been the best candidate."

"So? Just send another diplomat!"

 _ **Mars' POV**_

 _What the Hades is he thinking? Has he been drinking too much nectar?_

 _ **Zeus' POV**_

"NO, I HAVE NOT BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH NECTAR, MARS! I CAN READ YOUR MIND!"

"But still, we have enraged the demigod faction. Angered by Annabeth's death, they will be relentless in vengeance,"

"They are no match for the forces of Olympus!"

"Our forces used to heavily rely on them. Our replacements are no match, as you have noticed."

"So let it be! We will destroy them ourselves if need be! Right, everybody?"

Only Apollo, who was half-heartedly listening, gave a sarcastic round of applause.

I summoned my master bolt. "RIGHT, EVERYBODY?"

The room suddenly woke up and everybody started clapping, groaning and complaining. I waved my bolt around a bit more, and everybody stopped talking and started clapping more.

 **(A/N) I won't be updating as frequently now, but I** _ **will**_ **update.**


End file.
